dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Run Racing
Thunder Run Racing (often abbreviated as TRR) is a minigame where you race through the air on your dragon, either against the clock in single player or against up to six other players in multiplayer. The goal is to reach the finish line as quickly as possible, using power-ups, go through the checkpoints, your dragon's unique flight abilities, and your own knowledge of the course. It is located in the white tower on the small 'island' at Training Grounds. The TRR lobby can be entered by either the ladder and wooden lift on the side of the tower that faces the ocean or by flying up and touching the wooden hoop attached to the top of the tower. Only adult and titan dragons can enter TRR; attempting to enter with a teen or baby dragon will cause a prompt to open asking if you wish to spend gems (or age ticket if you have one) to age your current active dragon to its adult stage. As for v2.12, TRR supposedly requires MMO on to enter the lobby however, you can enter in Singleplayer. Tracks Throughout the years, TRR had various changes, particularly after the Back-Racing controversy. However all the old tracks (except the single-player only Snoggletog Raceway) along with new ones have been re-added to the games. In December 2nd, 2018, v2.15, the Snoggletog Raceway has been realeased for a limited-time. On October 10th, 2019, two Dreadfall Tracks were released during Dreadfall Event. Trench dive.png|Trench Dive Twisted rock.png|Twisted Rock Frozen warriors.png|Frozen Warriors Nightmare tide.png|Nightmare Tide Poison valley.png|Poison Valley Woolly canyon.png|Woolly Canyon Fortune falls.png|Fortune Falls Geyser maze.png|Geyser Maze Forbidding ice.png|Forbidding Ice Gronckle run.png|Gronckle Run snoggletog raceway.png|Limited Available: Snoggletog Raceway dreadfall raceway 1.png|Limited Available: Dread Corridor dreadfall raceway 2.png|Limited Available: Doomed Lake All-Season Thunder_Run_Racing/Trench_Dive|Trench Dive Thunder_Run_Racing/Twisted_Rock|Twisted Rock Thunder_Run_Racing/Frozen_Warriors|Frozen Warriors Thunder_Run_Racing/Nightmare_Tide|Nightmare Tide Thunder_Run_Racing/Poison_Valley|Poison Valley Thunder_Run_Racing/Woolly_Canyon|Woolly Canyon Thunder_Run_Racing/Fortune_Falls|Fortune Falls Thunder_Run_Racing/Geyser_Maze|Geyser Maze Thunder_Run_Racing/Forbidding_Ice|Forbidding Ice Thunder_Run_Racing/Gronckle_Run|Gronckle Run Thunder_Run_Racing/Hidden_Lights|Hidden Lights Holiday-Exclusive Thunder_Run_Racing/Dread_Corridor|Dread Corridor Thunder_Run_Racing/Doomed_Lake|Doomed Lake Thunder_Run_Racing/Snoggletog_Raceway|Snoggletog Raceway Thunder_Run_Racing/Path_of_Ancients|Path of Ancients Modes Thunder_Run_Racing/Singleplayer|Singleplayer Thunder_Run_Racing/Multiplayer|Multiplayer Mechanisms Thunder_Run_Racing/Boost_Hoops|Boost Hoops Thunder_Run_Racing/Checkpoints|Checkpoints Thunder_Run_Racing/Power-ups|Power-ups Thunder_Run_Racing/Shooting_and_Ramming|Shooting and Ramming Tips and Tricks *New to racing or having trouble doing well? Try to only join a race that has two other players in it. If you start your Third Lap before the time is out you're guaranteed two trophies; *Never exit the race early. Not even if it's a full, six-player race. Exiting early will cause you to lose five trophies while placing fourth or fifth will only lose you one or three trophies, respectively. Even if you do place last, you'll at least get some additional racing experience instead of losing both trophies and a chance at improvement; *Try finding shortcuts and other tricks to improve your time in Single Player mode; *Diving at the start of a race increases acceleration; *Only use speed boosts in a long, straight path to avoid crashing; *If you collect a power box while you are in 3rd place or lower, you will have 95% chance of getting a Speed Boost; Target Sheep Target sheep (aka racing sheep) are collectible items. They are found in Thunder Run Racing and are in both Single Player mode and Multiplayer mode. 'Tips for collecting:' *In Single Player mode, they are easier to collect because you are not in a stressful race against other vikings. *If you exit the race (in single player mode) before completing the final lap of the race, your dragon will not lose any energy; *The fastest way to get lots of sheep is to collect them all on your first lap and then exit right after. This will not drain your dragon's energy 'Prizes' See the Achievements page for more info on prizes. History In older versions of Thunder Run Racing, each dragon's energy bar would steadily decrease through-out each race. Players had to fly through the wooden hoops still present on each track in order to build up speed. Passing through a hoop would also refill a dragon's energy meter. Each race uses up about a third of a dragon's energy, though you could still continue racing even after its energy was used up while in the lobby. When first introduced into multiplayer mode shooting fireballs at other racers did not affect them directly, though it could distract them into making a mistake. Firing reduced your dragon's happiness (and therefore, speed). Prior to the release of battle events, dragons had an unlimited shot count. Backwards Racing and the Massive Nerfing Backwards Racing has been always a thing in TRR ever since it came out, however, the way to trigger it was either by hacking or by glitching in a very specific yet unknown way - because backwards racing allowed players to fly against the correct way without the game repositioning them, players could easily fly all back to the finish line without any problems, resulting in many other player calling them out for cheating while others would try to find out how to do said cheat. However, it wasn't until around September of 2015 that the general controversy exploded when famous popular racers and a famous School of Dragons youtuber/player approved said cheating, including the youtuber showing exactly how to trigger the glitch and discussing how they considered that it belonged in the game (now deleted). The glitch involved using the Trench Dive track and fly up to a certain point, then, the player had to fly upwards, and make a tight curve, glitching the wrong way system and successfully allowing the player to backward race without any problem. Because of the video, this allowed a massive amount of people to use the glitch to an advantage and cheat the race, growing even more attention from the people who were against said cheat and more discussions on the SoD forums. The controversy became so big, it started involving into people declaring that the shortcuts in the tracks weren't also part of the game or vice-versa, calling popular players or clan members out about how they are cheating and its dishonest of them using it and even going as far as have said popular players defending their point of view. This controversy also divided the community into 5 different sections, there was people who: *Considered shortcuts as part of the game and backwards racing cheating; *Considered the opposite of the former; *Considered both cheating and not part of the game; *Considered neither cheating and were part of the game; *Didn't really got involved in the controversy a their either found it childish or didn't really cared about it; For nearly an entire year, the forums were full of people discussing, defending their points of view, calling people out, ranting about backwards racing until December of 20th of 2016 where the developers made a massive nerf to TRR: all the tracks, including Trench Dive and excluding 3, were removed from the game and updated with a new mechanism, nearly all the known shortcuts where locked with an invisible wall and finally, the new mechanism, Checkpoints, prevented people from cheating the race as they are needed to complete the race. After a few months and years later, the new Trench Dive was added along with other tracks, finally (hopefully) putting an end to backwards racing. *7/25/13, version 1.03: Fortune Falls was added as a track; *8/8/13, version 2.0: Frozen Warriors added. Two additional changes released the same day allowed dragons to always use their fire when in Thunder Run Racing, regardless of their happiness level, as well as doubled the firing range when in TRR; *9/12/13, version 4.0: Trophies added to Thunder Run Racing; *9/27/13, version 4.2: Issue of auto-targeting not working in TRR fixed; *10/10/13, version 5.0: Three new tracks added to Thunder Run Racing; *12/20/16, version 2.5.0: Removed most of the Tracks, except for 3 of them whose are updated with the new Checkpoint Mechanism; *1/13/17, version 2.5.0: Added 2 more tracks with the new mechanism: Fortune Fall and a whole new track, Geyer Maze; *2/12/18, version 2.15.0: Re-added Snoggletog Raceway with the new system. *10/10/19, version 3.4.0: Added two new Dreadfall-Exclusive Tracks: Doomed Lake and Dread Corridor; Trivia *The Hideous Zippleback was the original racing champion. *Upon its release, the Timberjack's energy bar would decrease in Thunder Run Racing despite only being obtainable after TRR moved away from that style of play. **This glitch has been fixed since. Gallery Prior to the 12/20/16, v2.5.0 update: trr1.png|Forbidding Ice (Single Player) trr2.png|Woolly Canyon (Single Player) trr3.png|Gronckle Run (Single Player) trr5.png|Woolly Canyon (Multiplayer) trr6.png|Fortune Falls (Multiplayer) trr7.png|Frozen Warriors (Multiplayer) trr8.png|Forbidding Ice (Multiplayer) trr9.png|Trench Dive (Multiplayer) trr10.png|Gronckle Run (Multiplayer) After 12/20/16, v2.5.0 update: fall race.png|Fortune Falls geyser race.png|Geyser Maze forbidden race.png|Forbidding Run gronckle race.png|Gronckle Run snoggle race.png|Snoggletog Raceway Category:Minigames Category:Trophies Category:Missing information